Many prior art games attempt to simulate different aspects of life in an amusing and engaging manner. These games typically employ a game board that has a defined path upon which the player travels at a rate dependent on the movement of a spinner or the throw of dice. As play proceeds, different events occur as the players land on different areas of the board. These events can be defined by indicia located on the board or through the action of a game card that is drawn by the player. The player progresses along the pathway until he or she accumulates or loses a sum of money or reaches a particular area on the board.
A problem with some of the prior art games is that the games are usually overly dependent on chance and only slightly dependent on a player's skill or decisions. This can make the play of the game almost automatic, thereby damping a player's enthusiasm to play the game more than once. In addition, prior art games that simulate life events do not fully take into account a person's ability to choose a certain path based on risk analysis and/or decisions that are tied to one's moral aspects.